He's the best
by sillym3
Summary: an AU fic. Dedicated for Warrick, because he's the best. Warrick,Sara, and a little boy at the park.


DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters within aren't mine

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters within aren't mine. My muse was the one who borrowed them. So sue my muse, and leave me alone.

A/N: This is an AU angsty/fluffy one. It would happen in season 16 if WP, JF, and GD stayed in the show. No beta, sorry;p

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick inhaled a deep breath, letting the sweet scented morning air breezed through his lungs. His dark eyes explored the landmark, enjoyed the green festivity of trees and bushes around. Seven a.m in the morning he noticed his wristwatch. Northern far from him, people started to fill the road with their noise and hurriedness. It was Sunday,the day when most people clamped in their occupations. But for Warrick it was his first holiday in that particular month. He happily observed how the small park didn't spin with Sunday morning chaos. The trees, the bushes, the field of grass, the small pond and fountain seemed to have their own common rhythm. A slow and easy rhythm, calming and soothing every being that was there.

He sat at one of the wooden bench, starting to observe each and every person in the park. There was a couple standing by the pond, must be aged slightly over sixty, warrick judged from their posture. Their fingers molded together. The woman rested her head on the man's shoulder. Warrick was pretty sure he heard them laughing, and suddenly felt some kind of strange jealousy wrenching his heart. He doubted if he would ever experience such an intimate companion when he had reached that particular age. Warrick sighed, and drifted her eyes to the left side. A sandbox with three kids in it caught his eyes. He knew they were building castles, cars and other replica of life in such a distinct happiness. The kind of happiness he had forgot how to feel for long time ago.

Her mind wandered to Eli, his very own flesh and blood. Regretting psychological and physical distance between them, he made a mental note to pay his little boy a visit next weekend.

A squeak sound brought his gaze to a brown haired little boy. The boy landed on the grass, being dragged by a boxer for nearly three meters away, before he realized that letting go the halter would safe his dear life. Warrick stifled his laugh to saw the boy wiped his face with his chubby fingers. It was look like he was ready to cry. But with the strength of a five years old, he sighed and went after the big dog instead

Warrick rushed himself to stand and shout, "hey Jordan! Buddy! Be careful, don't go to far", the boy looked up from his shoulder for a mere second, before continued his own version of dog hunt, completely ignored warrick. "Damn", warrick muttered and took a step forward when someone touches his shoulder.

"Its okay war, Hank won't run too far. The dog knows the different between playing with adult and playing with an overactive toddler" Warrick turned his head to see the person who was responsible for the sentences. His eyes met the beautiful brunette. Clad in black jeans, shirt and jacket, Sara smiled beautifully at him.

"Are you sure" He felt uneasy knowing both the boy and the dog were completely lost from his sight.

"Yep, there they are" Sara pointed at bushes near the sandbox. A wagging tail and a familiar brown haired head were poking out off the bushes. "Thanks for taking care of them" Sara sat beside him and produced a small thermos from her bag,"Greg's brew" She handed it to him.

"Thanks" Warrick sat back and sipped the black liquid happily. Felt the warmth and the taste reenergize him. Jordan had found many ways too exhaust his emergency sitter. Warrick only coped with few hours of sleep during his role as Darth Vader, Godzilla, Ninja, and storyteller last night.

"He managed to ruin your day off, didn't he" Came Sara question. Warrick stealth a glance and watched her in awe. Sara was watching Jordan affectionately, that it was seem by only a single gaze, she was cloaking the boy with all the love ever available in the world. He sighed, prayed that God would kindly send him a woman like Sara someday.

"Wow, that was a heavy sigh. Was it that bad?" Sara looked at him warily, "Grissom was at the seminar, me and the others were clocking in, and his regular sitter got an accident. I didn't have any choice. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"No, no, no, babe listen" He cut Sara's rant of reasons by squeezing her hand slightly, "I don't mind at all, they are good distractions from my empty life" He gestured at the boy and the dog. "I'm tired, but I also happy" he smiled genuinely, and was getting Sara's smile in return.

"He kinda reminds me of Eli sometimes" He sadly looked at Jordan who practically was bouncing toward them.

"How is he doing? Did he get drafted in the basketball team" Sara tried to distract him. She was one of not so many people he'd share his personal life story, and he was glad for it.

"Yes, he did. The tallest in the team you know. I've talked with the coach, he thought Eli will suit for the shooting guard position" He didn't bother to hide the sense of pride in his tone. Their common infatuation to basketball was the only things that help him bond with his son. He regretted his lost over custody battle for the awkwardness between them. But he knew it was for the best. It wouldn't be healthy for Eli to grow around him, considering the job and his status as a former gambler. Tina and her new husband could provide the boy a complete and happy family to cling to. He didn't want Eli to experience the same miserable childhood like him after all. But sometimes, when he missed his son so much, he wished that he won the custody. How they would spend so many times together. How Eli would make him a better man.

"Mommy" another Jordan's squeak startled him from thought. The boy jumped to his mom and wounded his arms around her neck.

"Wow Mister Jordan Grissom, I left you for eight hours and you already grew six inches taller" Sara tickled the boy, make him giggled and wriggled on her lap.

"Six inches unca", the boy shoved six of his fingers in front of warrick's face, "I'll be as tall as you tomorrow"

"Definitely" Warrick hauled the boy up to his shoulder, "Maybe even taller"

"Like a tree" Jordan lifted two hands up, bouncing eagerly in warrick's shoulder.

"Yep, like a tree" Sara held her hands out, "now get down; we don't want to drain uncle warrick out. He might start charging us" She put the boy down on the bench. "Mommy bring you breakfast" Sara started to dig in her bag.

"No mommy, I'm full" Jordan shook his head and glanced up to warrick, "we had hotdog for breakfast, I had two" the boy blurted out before warrick could give any warning.

"I see" Sara gleefully stared at now-slighly-flustered warrick. He avoided the look, and pretended to busy patting the dog that was sitting beside him.

"We had ice cream for dinner too, we played star wars with hank in the bedroom, we watched ninja turtles three times, and read captain America twice" The boy stated proudly. "We had toootal fun" he clapped his hands, made hank jumped around them eagerly.

"Wow, I'm speechless, what time did you both go to sleep anyway" Sara tilted her head, smirked amusedly at warrick.

"Where's your dignity dude" Warrick lifted the boy once again, swung him around playfully, "We promised not to tell mommy everything"

"What's dignity?" Jordan inquired while he was being hugged by Warrick. Before Warrick could muster a smart answer, the boy continued in a not-so-quiet whisper "But we can tell mommy not to tell dad about the pig right".

"What's up with the pig?" Sara looked at both of them quizzically.

"Ummm, jordan had asked if he could paint the fetal fig red, he thought that poor think is too pale for a pig," Warrick answered gingerly

"And you had allowed him to do so, I guess"

"No, Are you kidding me, Grissom would kill me if I did" He shook his head, tried to peel off the image of his supervisor's angry face.

"We painted the jar, I drew many little pigs on it" Jordan entered the conversations.

"With wings" Warrick added, made sara laughed in an instance.

" No wonder you look exhausted war, that was a lot of activities to do in one night"

"I'm sorry sar, I'm a bad sitter" Warrick pleaded, he did feel bad to let everything happened the way Jordan wanted that night. He just couldn't help himself from fallen to the warmth embrace of childhood activity Jordan has offered her.

"It's okay; it's your privilege as his godfather. To spoil him rotten" Sara clutched her bag up, "come on baby let's go home and check the disaster you've made" She pinched Jordan nose.

"I'm really sorry sar, I got carried away" He repeated, still felt pretty bad.

"It's really okay war" Sara's sincere smile eased him, "I just need to make sure that brass available for the next baby-sitting time" She elbowed Jordan playfully.

"No, No uncle brass mommy. He's sleepy" Jordan interrupted; he looked up and tugged warrick's hand. "Uncle warrick is the best, right unca?"

"Yes" Sara lifted Jordan and hugged him warmly, "he's the best" she whispered to the boy's ear loud enough to be heard by warrick. "He's definitely the best" .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for reading

Leave me a cake

Leave me a present

Or just leave me some review, any kind of review;p


End file.
